


I love my boss

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Accidents, Acts of Kindness, Affection, America being America (Hetalia), America/England Fluff (Hetalia), Anger, Apologies, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Babbling, Babysitting, Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Boredom, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Business, Childhood Friends, Co-workers, Coffee, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Confidence, Confrontations, Confusion, Conversations, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Dominance, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Exhaustion, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Fights, First Dates, Flirting, France Being France (Hetalia), Friendship, Frustration, Gay, Gentleness, Goodbyes, Guilt, Headaches & Migraines, Healthy Relationships, Heroes & Heroines, High Heels, Honesty, Hotels, Hugs, Immaturity, Implied Relationships, In Public, Inner Dialogue, Innocence, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kindness, Lesbian Character, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Lunch, Making Up, Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), Minor America/Japan (Hetalia), Minor America/Russia (Hetalia), Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Minor Canada/France (Hetalia), Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Mood Swings, Nervousness, Nicknames, No Sex, No Smut, Nyotalia, Oblivious, Overworking, Panic, Paperwork, People Watching, Poor England (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Russia (Hetalia), Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rage, Reflection, Rejection, Rivalry, Romantic Gestures, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Self-Reflection, Shock & Awe, Shyness, Skirts, Sleepiness, Smile, Smoking, Social Anxiety, Suits, Sulking, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Swearing, Talking, Tea, Teasing, Tension, Threats, Tie Kink, Top America (Hetalia), Top France (Hetalia), Top Prussia (Hetalia), Top Russia (Hetalia), Touchy-Feely, Trains, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Work, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, World Meeting (Hetalia), Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader works for multiple nations as a secretary, helping them with all of their responsibilities as a country. But they can't help but fall for them despite the taboo that comes with falling for your boss. No matter how hard you try to fight your feelings, you just fall deeper in love.





	1. Always a lady

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say how often I will update, no specific order of chapters. I hope you like the story

Olivia was on her way to another world meeting, the yearly meeting that allowed everyone to get up to date with the situation of their nations and strengthen their alliances. As always, she had made sure to be prepared and leave a good example towards other nations.  She had never liked to be tardy as it made her look improper and unprofessional. By not being on time she would cause problems for other nations and keep people behind, ruining their schedule. As well as work, people would have plans and other business to attend to when this was all over. She would hate to get in the way of someone else's schedule, she would feel just terrible about causing problems for others. By showing up early she could bond with her allies and get up to date on more personal matters as well as with work. She had friends amongst other nations, not just ones who were purely business based.

However, that did not mean she could not be kind and check up to make sure they were well. There may be one of her allies or another nation having a bad day, by speaking to them she may leave them in a good mood or help vent whatever issues they were having. That would leave her in a good mood all day, knowing she had done some good and made the world a better place. Part of building allied relationships was being able to find mutual ways to bond and showing you cared.

As such, she had to make a good impression to said allies by looking her best. She had to keep up her ladylike image as to not make herself look bad towards her allies. Her boss always told her to never let the side down and to never allow any form of mistakes and that included appearances. So she always put in work to make sure she looked proper when greeting her companions, having prepared the day before. She was wearing a peach pink blazer and a matching pencil skirt, with a modest slit in the side. She was also wearing a white blouse shirt and a blue necktie bow around her neck. Her strawberry blonde hair styled back into bunches with pale blue bows and matching pink heels.

She had tidied herself up especially for the meeting, getting up early as to have plenty of time to shower, get in a taxi and leave for the meeting. he was only grateful she was the host of the meeting this time, as it meant less stress at the airport. Though she was never one to complain, only worry; sometimes everything did become a bit much. But it made her grateful to have a helper that made such matters so much easier than they had been before. 

She hummed happily to herself, a spring in her step “Oh, its so good to be organized. Time for another meeting, the early bird catches the worm after all” she said proudly. She was bright eyed and bushy tailed, eager to have another productive day. She only wished Simone would be as productive and less lazy, it wasn't ladylike to show up to a meeting un-enthusiastically or late, it really let the side down for everyone else and was very thoughtless of her. 

“Yes ma’am” (Y/N) replied quickly, gripping your briefcase tightly in your grasp. If not for (Tea/coffee) in your system, there was no way in hell you would be able to function this early. It was way too early for this kind of shit. Times like this you were relieved to be so talented at multitasking. Carrying her tea in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other. So, your boss could have breakfast on the way to the meeting. Despite the inner frustrations you were having, you could vent about it later on your break.

You were hungry, tired, stressed and frustrated, despite having everything organized you never understood why she needed to get up so early. There was a lot of time to waste and everyone would not be arriving for some time, which would leave everything rather quiet for a while. Not that you minded being alone with your boss, but given your mood and a lack of distractions, it would only make your mental state worse. And you would have to restrain yourself as to not have a mental breakdown. 

Olivia turned to face you with a bright smile that made your heart melt like warm butter. Spinning quickly on her heels to face you like she was dancing on a feather, her long red hair flowing over her shoulder. “Do you have everything?” she asked curiously. Her big blue eyes beaming at you with hope and happiness. You could never stay mad at your boss when you looked at you like that, it just ate away at you. Damn your weakness for cute things. 

(Y/N) blushed, but you attempted to hide your flustered attitude given how inappropriate it would be. “Yes ma’am” you replied quickly. She really was cute, her pretty heart shaped face, soft skin, pale complexion, small but lovely figure and soft red hair. You had never expected that you would ever fall for your boss, but here you were. Trying to hide how heavily you were crushing on your boss. Though such things did happen in the work place, it was not appropriate with your employer.

Olivia then smiled at you sweetly, causing you to internally scream at how cute she looked right now. How one girl was so attractive you would never know, but you were grateful to have her as your boss, allowing you to appreciate her every day. “Thank you pet, you really are such a big help” she replied gratefully. You were so polite, helpful and kind, such a nice girl. She then checked her watch and hummed, making sure of the time. She was relieved to know you had plenty of time, meaning you could take things easy for a while. 

She then sat at a table with you to enjoy her breakfast, even carrying a napkin and everything. She was always so prepared and made sure to not make a mess when she ate. Being self aware and keeping things handy always paid off in any situation. You never know what small trinkets you kept on your person could help you in any given situation. Though many nations like France and her ex ward America called it clutter, she always found some use for them. 

Though you were sleepy, you smiled at her fondly. Honestly, your boss was so adorable it hurt. Those freckles that kissed her cheeks, partially her arms and body, utterly angelic. The best part about your employer was how reasonable she was, rarely ever getting upset or angry about anything. In fact, she had a tendency to baby you. Sometimes you worried about her attitude towards you that people would get the wrong idea, as it may cause rumours and people to speak badly of her.

You could handle rumours and harassment about yourself, it came with the job. But you would never accept slander towards your boss, she always made sure to take care of you and respect you. You were lucky to have such an understanding boss, but not everyone could be as lucky. So you were always sure to never arouse the wrong impression from others or cause any misunderstandings that may threaten your bosses reputation or your own employment. 

Olivia then spotted at how tired you looked, though she was glad you were taking your job seriously, there was a lot of time before the meeting would start. After all, she would wake you when the time came. “(Y/N), poppet, would you like to take a nap?” she offered kindly. You needed to be your best for the meeting and it would look sloppy if you were yawning the whole time. What would happen if you got so tired and overworked that you passed out?

She had noticed how tired you were on the way, using caffeine boosts to keep up your energy and allow you to keep working. But that was not healthy as it would mess with your sleep pattern and only cause you to burn yourself out later on. As your boss it was her job to take care of you and make sure you were always at your best. You were not just her employee but also her responsibility and a person for that matter. If something happened to you she would feel just awful.  

You blushed, in this line of work you were used to the early mornings and business by now. Yes, you weren’t much of an early bird but sometimes you just had to adapt somehow. “B… but Miss Kirkland, I can’t. I’m on duty” you protested. Though being close to her made you happy, it was best to think about her intimately inside your head. You knew if you got close to her, your thoughts would only run wild and your feelings would get the better of you. Which would only lead to making a fool of yourself which you could not allow. 

Olivia frowned making you worry, Olivia getting angry was never a good thing. Though she was usually a happy go lucky kind of person, when she was serious there was no messing with her. You knew from personal experience after witnessing her arguments with France or even breaking up fights how frightening her temper could be. Thus you tried your hardest to remain on her good side. “We have at least an hour before the meeting. A few winks won’t hurt, now pet. Take a nap” she scolded firmly.

There was no shame in resting when you had the opportunity, it left you feeling refreshed and better able to return to work. She knew this morning had taken a lot out of you and getting some rest would be of great benefit to you. You hadn't eaten either which also worried her, so she decided she would leave you a pastry so you could be able to have some sugar intake to keep you going through some of the meeting until break. 

You pouted, you couldn’t argue with her when she scolded you. You had seen how stern she could be with other nations, including her ex wards. Though you hated being a bother to your boss as taking care of her and helping her with work was part of your job. You then moved your chair closer to her awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. Before looking around, you slowly leaned against her shoulder. “Pardon me ma’am” you apologized. She smelled like roses and baking, a sweet and alluring scent. 

She then smiled sweetly, glad you were finally being compliant and thinking about yourself. It wasn’t good that you worried over your job so much and neglected your well-being. Being self aware while on the job avoided accidents and making yourself ill. Though she was happy you took your job seriously, remembering when to take a step back and reflect was always important. “Sweet dreams poppet” she cooed. You were always such a hard worker and a good girl. It made her heart swell with pride. 

Having you around always made things so much happier. She didn't often say it, but because France didn't always want to talk to her and her ex wards tended to do their own thing; she got very lonely. But now that she had you around, the emptiness she used to feel was now fading. But if only you would see how worried she got when you overworked yourself. But at least now you were able to get some rest to ease her nerves.


	2. Blowing off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovina is once again in a bad mood because of other nations, accidentally taking it out on you. But things work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update, hope you like it

Lovina stormed down the hallway in frustration, her heels clacking on the paved floor cursing in Italian under her breath. Today had been going so well until some of the others had started to tease Lovina again, leading to your current situation. Given her short temper and stubborn nature, Lovina would be stewing over this for a while. She had a tendency to hold grudges on people who hurt her feelings. She was more than used to people not taking her seriously by now or using her for their own advantage. Very few of the other nations she had allies with, she even considered friends. But because of the jerks who had decided to tease her, she was in such a bad mood she couldn't even think of facing her friends as she would only be in a bad mood. 

Today was just falling apart slowly, first they ran out of coffee this morning which left her in a bad mood. Her sister caused a scene and then started to annoy the hell out of her, to which Spain followed suit. When she tried to make conversation with other nations someone interrupted her, she couldn't concentrate because of the loud noise. Then everyone started to ask patronizing and personal questions that were really none of their business. Causing her to wonder how things could get any worse from there.

Rather than stick around, she had left without so much as a word. Wanting to avoid all forms of interaction from there in hopes of avoiding any more trouble, having had her fill of human interaction for the rest of the afternoon. Sometimes she really wondered why she even bothered to show up to these things, she was only forgotten about or teased relentlessly. Now she knew how Canada felt when she was ignored, the feeling really did suck. Either not being taken seriously or forgotten she existed at all. However, in the rush she had forgotten about someone very important.

Having blocked out everything else around her, she forgot she was being followed at all. That someone very important was trying their hardest to keep up and trying to speak up, but was having trouble being able to communicate due to their slowly growing anxiety.  You were following Lovina closely behind as fast as your feet could carry you. Which was not an easy feat, given you were carrying heavy paperwork in a satchel close to your chest and running in heels of all things. Praying you didn't fall over or drop anything at some point as that would only make things worse for both of you. Just more fuel on the fire to worsen the mood and situation. Some of the other nations had pissed off Lovina during the meeting by teasing and patronizing her again. Now instead of catching up with some of her friends, all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room for some peace and quiet.

She had been so happy to see Canada, England and Japan again after such a long time. But before she could get two words in she had been bombarded by Spain, Prussia and France only annoying the hell out of her. She wouldn't have minded so much if not for Prussia asking her if she wanted to hang out with her awesome self, or France hitting on her shamelessly. Did they ever want to do anything but brag or try to get into her pants? It hurt to think that they only wanted her for her body and nothing else. After her fuse was cut short, she decided to make a quick exit before she snapped and ended up making a bigger scene. 

(Y/N) really felt the need to speak up and try to comfort your boss, but you were too scared to speak. You knew the short fuse that Lovina got when she was mad, rather wanting to avoid it being vented at you. However, you couldn't leave until you had seen her to her hotel room, passed on the paperwork and seen that she was in a good state. Her boss would only get mad at you if she did, you didn't need more stress on top of this. The reason you were trying to keep a sight distance, was the radiating cloud of rage you could feel flowing from her like smoke. Her outbursts were not known to be pretty and it was a ticking time bomb until she fully exploded. The last thing you wanted was to be the one whom she directed her anger at, you wouldn't be able to cope. You had never been good at confrontations.

"Stupid Spain, treating me like a baby" she growled under her breath. Even though she was an independent nation, a fully grown woman, Spain still continued to treat her like a baby and embarrassed her in front of everyone. She was sick of being undermined, of not being taken seriously. She even embarrassed her in front of (Y/N), was it too much to ask for some damn respect from everyone? It was bad enough she was forgotten about or compared to her younger and more talented sister. She loved Spain, she really did. After her grandmother had died, she was the only thing she could call family after being separated from her younger sister. But the fact that she couldn't seem to look past the fact she had grown up and was no longer a child anymore got really frustrating. 

Suddenly, you tripped over your own feet, falling forwards abruptly and bumping into Lovina's back. Hurting your face at the sudden fall and crash into her shoulder-blades. Causing you to panic at your own actions, worried about being yelled at. She was in a bad enough mood as it was, which you had more than likely made ten times worse with your act of clumsiness. If only you had been paying attention and not worrying so much, then this could have been avoided. After this morning, the last thing you wanted was to find yourself in more trouble, but trouble obviously had other ideas indeed.

Lovina stopped in her tracks, silence falling upon her as quickly as you had tripped into her. Turning to face you with her gleaming green eyes, a confused look on her face as she peered down at you. However, from your point of view she still looked really annoyed which made you only panic. Realizing how much you had fucked up here, mentally wishing you could go back and stop yourself from annoying your boss. Why did life hate you? Why was it always pulling you into unfortunate circumstances. 

You straightened up immediately and scrambled backwards still shaking a little, your head glued to the floor with shame. You looked like a child that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner by their mother. "Mi dispiace, you were walking really fast and I couldn't keep up" you babbled in apology. Gripping the satchel to your chest for dear life, acting as your only source of comfort. Silently waiting for her to get mad at you too.

Lovina softened, taking in how scared you looked. Cowering away like a small and frightened animal, all because of her being so stupid and childish. She had made you feel like it was your fault, caused you to worry about further angering her because of other nations making fun of her. Though none of what happened had anything to do with you whatsoever. She felt bad for being such a brat, having been mad at Spain not you. No wonder the other nations teased her so much. She sighed heavily, angry at herself and knowing what a fool she had been. (Y/N) don't apologize. I'm the one acting like una cagna. I had no right to make you feel bad about any of it" she apologized. You were only doing your job, but the fact that you genuinely cared about her meant the world. You had such a big heart , even now worrying about upsetting her when you were not in the wrong whatsoever.

You blushed, shifting awkwardly. You actually had been harbouring a crush on Lovina for the longest time, working beside her having allowed you to understand her better. You nervously attempted to make yourself look a bit more presentable again. Tidying your hair up, your face slowly reddening to the colour of the tomatoes that Lovina loved to eat as a snack. "Its ok, your under a lot of pressure and I know you don't mean it. But you know... Spain does care a lot about you" you replied shyly. You had actually considered asking her to get dinner and drinks with you later, but after what had happened part of you felt like it was a bad idea. Not being the best of times to ask your boss on a date of all things. 

Lovina felt as though her heart was being squeezed, god why did you have to be so cute? She never thought getting a secretary would be a good idea at first, but her boss had insisted to make things easier. But she had really warmed up to you as time had passed. She ran a hand through her brown waves, still blushing profusely. "I.... your a great help. I... I know my temper is a lot to handle. But your really sweet, helpful and cu.. cool" she replied nervously, averting the last sentence quickly. Having almost revealed her feelings for you.

You went into shock, realizing what she was about to say to you. Slowly clicking onto the fact that your feelings for each other were mutual. Suddenly, all of the problems from earlier, her sulking, your anxiety. None of that seemed to matter anymore, fading away into smoke. You felt a shy smile creep up onto your face "You want to get dinner later?" you asked bravely. The two of you could go over the work together and relax after this very long and stressful day.

Lovina's face darkened, a look of shock on her face. She was rather taken aback by how casual and forward your statement just was. She had never expected you to be so bold and honest about such things, but that only made her like you more. This unexpected side of yourself being rather interesting, proving looks could be deceiving after all.

Upon realizing what you had just said, to your boss of all people. You felt yourself starting to panic, grabbing your satchel and holding it in front of you. Hoping to explain yourself "I... I.. um, I meant, the paperwork" you stammered. It would be a calm and comfortable setting which would allow you to get things done without freaking out too much. A soothing ending to an otherwise crappy day.

Lovina bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh at how adorably awkward you were "Questa ragazza" she mumbled. Who knew such an awkward and shy girl could be so cute, being nowhere as stubborn as she was. But in fact sweet and slightly clumsy. But she found that endearing, how you wore your heart on your sleeve but tried so badly to hide it. She only hoped one day she would be brave enough to tell you how she felt properly.

* * *

**Una cagna-A bitch**

**Questa ragazza-This girl**

 


	3. My sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was surprised that you had Russia of all people for a boss, given her reputation for being scary and childishly cruel. But you know better, but that didn't mean she wasn't prone to being possessive now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Nyo Russia

(Y/N) followed Anya obediently down the hall, trying hard not to stumble over your own feet as you attempted to keep up. Though somewhere along the way you had finally managed to get your shit together, compared to what you called a disaster during the first couple of weeks under her employment. It was fair to say you had improved, but you still had a long way to go in your own eyes. No matter how much your boss reassured you that you were doing a good job. You just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong is all, trying to keep up professional airs.

You were skimming through the paperwork you had gathered from her boss to prepare for today's meeting. Preparing her of what was to come and building on relations with her current allies, topics of discussion etc. Just the basics of any meeting, it was crucial to know what you were talking about after all. It was your job to make this easier for everyone, given how stressful this would be on her too. As composed as she always looked, you knew better. The strains of how work and keeping up appearances wore her out.

She was a professional and hard working person, when she wasn't being her usual childish self. She didn't like unnecessary trouble and it often frustrated her, an ominous appearance always surrounding her when pressure or avoidable troubles seemed to block her path. You had seen how angry she looked when faced with incompetence, trying to avoid her wrath from ever being directed at you. So to make things easier for her and prove your capabilities, you strided to prove your lack of inconvenience. That you took your job just as seriously and knew the impact of your own actions, how they reflected on her.

You were no fool to her reputation, you were bombed with harassment and warnings upon coming into her employment. There were many nations who were scared of your boss, avoiding her as much as possible, thinking her to be a cruel and sadistic individual. But of course, you knew otherwise. She was honest in her opinion, sometimes lacking a filter but not intentionally. She was just bad at reading a situation most times so you had to explain to her. She was indeed childishly cruel, sometimes mischievous too; though was not always aware of her actions. Unable to see how wrong her actions were, due to her naive innocence. Like a child burning ants under a magnifying glass. You could never see how her actions were cruel. She was socially awkward, having lived alone for most her life after her siblings gained independence from her. She was often overwhelmed by others, finding it hard to connect. The only reason she pushed herself to build friendships was because her boss insisted and shoved her into the situation without warning. Though her bonding ability was improving, there were times when she still enjoyed her own solitude. You being one of the few people she actually spent the most time around, showing her trust of you.

It was your job to help her, do whatever you could to make her work load easier and relieve strain from her shoulders. Helping her when she needed aid with the documents she had to go through. Editing the works they were given to make them better, researching for meetings, etc. But it could of course be tiring for you, lack of sleep, on your feet all day, often exhausted, having to eat snacks when you missed lunch etc. You remembered days when you were so tired you collapsed on a bed and fell asleep on the spot, being reminded of how much rest you were being neglected of.

Anya then abruptly stopped, taking you by surprise to which you halted attempting to not bump into her or fall over. Having been so busy with the documents your attention had been elsewhere, which luckily had not ended in an embarrassing disaster. She then took a deep breath, turning to you with one of her signature smiles than had sent chills down many a spine. But it never really bothered you, being able to tell between anger and her genuine smiles. "(Y/N) I should be able to manage the meeting alone. You take break now, da?" she suggested sternly.

You had been working hard all morning, running back and forth on your feet non stop. Though she was pleased to know how much effort you were putting in, she was worried that the neglect you were placing on yourself. She was well aware you had not eaten breakfast yet, running on fumes and anxiety, as much as you tried to hide it she could hear your stomach gurgling. Aching to be filled with something delicious to restore your energy. She did not want you to get sick from over exertion and lack of food. Your health was very important, regardless of work.

(Y/N) felt her cheeks heat with the blood that coloured her face, only you and her siblings were aware of the kindness Russia was capable of showing. That she wasn't the scary monster whom everyone believed her to be, that in fact she was just lonely, seeking company. She was honest, but she was usually unaware of the impact her words had when she shared her opinion with others. But thanks to you, she was learning to think before she spoke. "Spasibo, Miss Braginska" you thanked her gratefully. You could now grab (Tea/Coffee) and some much needed breakfast. You had been so busy all morning that the memory of breakfast had been lost on you. It would have been very problematic if you had fainted during the meeting due to hunger, leaving a bad impression on your boss and making you look incompetent. 

Anya then reached out slowly, patting your head affectionately. Her violet eyes gentle and full of affection, causing your face to redden into a darker colour. She was always so gentle with you, how could you not fall for her? Though, you were keeping your affections for her guarded for now. Unaware if she felt the same way, but also how inappropriate it would seem to be dating your boss. "I will call when the meeting is over, now run along sunflower" she replied softly. She could text you when the meeting was coming to an end, right now food was a necessity for you. 

As (Y/N) turned to leave, America who had been lingering in the background, overhearing the whole conversation. Strolled up to Russia, a playful grin on her face. Who knew she was capable of showing such a soft spot for someone, she was rather jealous. "Yo Russia, your secretary is pretty cute" she teased. You were such a sweetheart, so docile and hardworking. She wondered how Russia got so lucky as to gain someone as cute as you. She was tempted to steal you away.

Russia slowly turned to face America, her gentle aura now turning sour. The room growing cold and a dark cloud surrounding her out of nowhere, this was not a funny joke on America's behalf. Glaring at the blonde with a wicked smile (if looks could kill), "Prosti, but (Y/N) is my secretary America" she warned darkly. Cute little (Y/N) belonged to her, the beloved sunflower she had been yearning for her whole life. Like hell she was going to let the obnoxious blonde ally take her away. It was something she would never allow.

America pouted, resting her arms behind her head as she watched you walk away. Russia was so stingy, never wanting to share anything, like a small child who had been given a new toy. But she knew better than to mess with Russia, aware of what she was capable of. Still, she wondered what a girl like you saw in someone as creepy and childish as her. 


	4. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p Nyo france catches reader drinking at meeting and decides to apologize in her own way, realizing she has a crush on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are appreciated :)

Simone sat at the meeting table in silence, gazing into the oblivion as she blocked out the irritable sound of her fellow debating allies. Honestly, she hated these world meetings with a passion but she showed up anyway as a sign of loyalty to her nation. She sipped her tea gratuitously, having slipped in some whiskey beforehand in order to make this meeting more bearable. She hated being here anyway, so why hide the fact she was drinking to make the time pass faster.

She kept averting her gaze to the clock, watching the hands slowly tick waiting for the time to pass until she could leave. Her freedom being returned to her after being forced to endure this boredom for hours. She would never get that time of her life back, but hell she was immortal so she had plenty of his for crying out loud. But she certainly had better things to do than to sit through this. Sometimes she wondered if other nations simply enjoyed the sound of their own voice and wanted her to sit through this to appease their own vanity.

She found England's voice to be irritating, she hated how girly and squeaky her voice was, if not for how cute she was she would never really hang out with the nation. Jessie and Maddie were arguing as per usual, though surprisingly hadn't started a fist fight yet meaning they were trying to behave. Those two could rarely be in the same room as each other and not come out black and blue. But at least she was proud to say that Canada's living in the woods had taught her to look after herself. Truth be told her drinking was also an attempt to block out the rowdy noise of everyone else to make it better.

She had developed many coping mechanisms for her problems over the years, I mean, they worked despite the fact people harassed on her on finding something healthier. This was her life and her business so who were they to get involved. She couldn't live with regrets and simply saw the world for what it was, a depressing place full of pain, suffering and ugliness, so why not simply reflect what the world really was even if nobody wanted to accept that?

She was growling and muttering in french under her breath, a cold expression on her face as she did so. Unless it was about official business, nobody dared speak to her. Everyone knew the temper Simone had on her and that she was not someone to get on the wrong side of. Compared to her 1P persona, she was anything but sunshine and joy, in fact she loved a bit of trouble and cared not for getting blood on her clothes. If it meant proving a point to someone else. That is if she could be bothered getting involved in the affairs of others.

How someone chose to live their life, make their own choices, fuck up their lives, what did she care? She simply longed for the simple things in life, to drink until she couldn't feel, smoke to ease her nerves and sleep with as many people as she wanted. She had never believed in the delusion of love, simply seeing it a momentary lapse in judgement due to sexual repression and internal frustration. It made her sick to watch love sick couples cling to each other, they were moulded into one person and never owning any self identity away from each other. 

Meanwhile (Y/N) lingered in the background uncomfortably, taking notes of the meeting knowing full well that your boss wouldn't be. She never really gave a shit about these meetings at all, seeing them as a waste of time but knowing her boss would chew her out if she didn't attend. Thus she was forced against her will to be in a place she hated, coping using the only way she knew how, by drinking. But you knew better than you try and stop her, it never worked. You could feel her rage from here. it was like a wall of pure hatred, making you feel sick. Hell, if you had a knife you could probably slice through it like cake.

You hated feeling like this, the negative energy ready to swallow you up as if you were drowning in an ocean. Unable to see anything for the miserable feeling that surrounded you, wishing you could be anywhere else. You were generally a resilient person who could bounce back from nearly anything. But this was too much even for you, dealing with this shit day after day, week after week, you really got the short straw when it came to employment. You'd quit if you weren't such a thorough person when it came to your job. 

You peered around the meeting room cautiously, making sure nobody was looking at you. I mean you had to keep up appearances and all, given Simone had little to know interest in doing such a thing. You then pulled out a small bottle of (favourite alcohol) and took a long sip. You knew drinking at work was prohibited but what the hell? The meeting was so crappy, a total mess and nobody would care. Hell, half of them weren't even debating, just venting out their tensions with each other.

Simone was the most apathetic person you knew, she didn't care about anything or anyone. She only came to these meetings because her boss made her, if she had it her way she would never attend at all. She lounged about these events drinking or smoking, which wasn't so different when she was at home either. The amount of times you had visited her home and found a random woman leaving from another one of her hookups was endless, she was unhelpful when it came to her work and was even snappy with you at times.

So why? Why did you care so much about her when it was none of your business anyway? Why were you so upset when she didn't take care of herself or slept around with the first pretty girl she saw? Why of all people did you have to fall for a woman like her? An apathetic, alcoholic chain smoking womanizer? You had really scraped the bottom of the barrell here, falling for the worst kind of woman possible. It was so pitiful you were drinking here at work to cope with your feelings and general frustration at your job.

Simone peered at you from her seat, catching you taking a swig from what was obviously liquor. However, she said nothing as she had no right to judge anyone about drinking. But she never saw you as that kind of girl, you had such a strong will that she never saw you as ever capable of such a thing. Wondering what other secrets you were hiding from her. Seeing you look so unhappy struck a chord in her, seeing your face make such an expression brought out an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time, sadness. 

* * *

You waited impatiently outside the meeting room, tapping your foot on the floor. You just wanted to give Simone your paperwork and leave, you had already tolerated enough poison for today and just wanted to get out of here. You needed to breathe some fresh air and clear your head, being around this place always left you feeling like crap afterwards. So why did you keep coming back? Eventually, Simone appeared with a calm yet irritated expression on her face, having untied her hair from its usual top bun so it fell around her shoulders in wild waves, which was unfairly sexy.

Her feline like violet eyes, long black lashes, perfect kissable lips and that figure.... nope you would not let yourself go there. You wouldn't risk losing your job over some shitty crush or was it more the tension was so strong sex felt like the only way to deal with your anger? Either way whatever you were feeling didn't seem healthy and you would not allow yourself to stoop that low. You just needed to focus on your work and get yourself a date to make yourself happier. You just missed having someone to love, that had to be it, get yourself out of the single life!

You then handed her the paperwork, nearly shoving at her due to how angry you were. "I don't expect you to, but please go over it. At least attempt to read some of it as my job is on the line too" you replied coldly. You went to all the trouble of taking notes, preparing everything and doing advanced research beforehand, yet she never even glossed over it or even cared. She just tossed it aside and ignored it like always, why did you even bother? You went to all the trouble of trying to do your job when she did nothing but go out of her way to make everything an inconvenience for you. 

She was lazy, sometimes arrogant, caring little for the feelings of others, she acted on whim and instinct alone, she cared little for herself or others and carried no conscience. Yet somehow her sadness, internal hatred and self destructive ways drew you to her like a moth to flame. No this wasn't a case of heroine complex where you felt you could change her, you weren't that pathetic. But somehow part of you felt she could be better, that she was more than the depressed person she portrayed herself as. Though you scolded yourself for having such foolish thoughts. 

Not wanting to wait around here a second longer, you turned on your heels and started to head home for the day, eager to get out of her presence and relax. You had barely contained your anger and frustration all day, if not for the cheeky nip you would have exploded right there in the meeting. You swore you had the patience of a saint working for her as your damn boss. The irony being that things would probably improve out of pure hate sex, but you would never allow yourself to stoop so low...yet.

One day, you would be that drunken angry girl who confronted her on all her flaws. Vented on everything you hated about her before kissing her out of nowhere. One day you would end up in that regrettable situation you knew that all too well. But you would fight that urge and that situation for as long as possible before your walls caved and you finally said fuck it. You refused to allow yourself to end up with someone who would only lead you into a toxic life that would only end with you being unhappier. 

Simone sighed, it was now or never. She knew you were in a shitty mood so hopefully this would make things better, she was never good at this sort of thing. "Desole, I know I'm a shitty boss. But you are a help to me" she replied hesitantly her tone strained. Truth be told she found your attitude rather cute, you were the first person to call her out on being a pain in the ass. She knew Olivia would tease her relentlessly about this afterwards, but she could deal with that later. She owed you this much for all she put you through.

How many times had you run after her, saved her ass and got her out of trouble. Walking in on her with a one night stand, arriving at her messy apartment with work in tow. Always wearing an unhappy face when you were around her. Trying your hardest to act like you didn't care and that it was none of your business despite wearing your heart on your sleeve. Knowing she had been the one to make you feel this way. Yes, she was not a good person and knew she was a trainwreck as a human being, but she could at least apologize for dragging you into her bad habits. That much she could do. 

You blushed, did she just apologize to you? This had to be a dream, the alcohol must have just gone to your head way too fast is all. She was usually so grumpy and never apologized for anything, simply whining and complaining about it. You slowly turned to look at her, staring at her with a look of visible shock on your face. For once unable to say anything due to trying to process that this was really happening. I mean how were you supposed to answer to that?

You had to admit, a stubborn, blushing and awkward Simone was rather cute. Wasn't this what 2p Japan referred to as a tsundere? Someone who actually cared about another human being but refused to admit that to themselves or anyone else out of fear of looking too soft? That sounded about right when it came to your boss, she did everything she could to make it look like she didn't care, when at times she really did. She just hated admitting she was capable of emotions. 

Simone sighed heavily and growled under her breath, a light dusted blush colouring her cheeks. Averting her gaze from you ever so slightly, she utterly hated this awkward and mushy stuff but it needed to be said. "Olivia (England) is a pain, that girl can never shut up. Jessie (America) is a troublemaker and god knows Olivia spoiling that girl doesn't help matters. I don't even know where to start with Maddie (Canada). But your strong willed, blunt and level headed. I like that" she explained. You took shit from nobody not even her, you got through enough meetings without complaining once, no matter how bad it got. You still did all the work that was thrown at you, but this was the first time she had ever seen you drink at work. The first time she had ever seen you crack and use something as a coping mechanism. Truth be told she actually had a crush on you as hard as that was for her to admit.

You sighed heavily, relenting at her words. In her own way you knew she was trying to make amends as bad as she was with words "Simone, I know you aren't a people person. Just try and keep your personal and work life separate. I admit it's hard work, but I like a challenge" you replied with a small smirk at the last part. You then walked off, your mood improved but still eager to leave work behind and relax back home. You needed time to process this and where it left your relationship with your boss. 

Simone watched you leave in silence, lighting a cigarette as her gaze fell upon you. Her violet eyes darkening with a cloud of lust, allowing her eyes to roam over your form a little. Nice legs, nice ass and a very pretty face, just her type in fact, that was painfully clear. "Baiser" she muttered under her breath. She had unwillingly developed a crush on you, she was aware of these feelings for a while but repressed them on feeling like she was simply pent up. But now she was aware these feelings were indeed clearly love. It would be indeed hard to hide feelings for you given your last statement, but maybe she could turn it into a game.

 **Baiser-Fuck**  

 

 

 


End file.
